dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:D-day
Merge template Hey, the merge template still mentions about "merging a part of the article" even if the "part=yes" is not used. Since the template is fully protected, I cannot edit this. 04:29, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :Um that's weird, I'm not seeing it, or maybe I'm not looking correctly. I tested and it shows up as intended on my end. I've lowered the template protection to registered users though. 06:31, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I've made a tweak to the template. 18:23, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Page rename Hello! The page Grand Cleric Elemena needs to be renamed without her title to match all of the other Grand cleric pages, but apparently Elemena already exists so I can't rename it. Kelcat (talk) 07:19, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :The page has been renamed! 07:21, January 18, 2014 (UTC) DA2 spoiler issue Hey there! The DA2 spoiler malfunctions a bit when it is closed. Could you please take a look at it? If you didn't see any issue in your end, I can provide a screenshot (I have also noticed that I am not the only one). 18:26, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :You should ask Tierrie, since he wrote the script. You should provide a screenshot to him and what OS and version you are using. 23:51, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Report Hello, I am just reporting what comes across as belligerent edit warring by Gglazer on a few article talk pages, as well as possible trolling: a polite and friendly explanation on their talk page (by Viktoria Landers) about why their edits would work better as forum discussions, and the reasons given in the articles' history for the deletions of those edits, have been characterised as "engaging in Intimidating behavior/harassment." It might be a misunderstanding. -Sophia (talk) 16:12, January 30, 2014 (UTC) :I've contacted the user in question, thanks for reporting! 19:07, January 30, 2014 (UTC) The "user in question" is highly perturbed at the behavior of both Sophia and Viktoria. Some edits I can see (with respect to talk), however, they have expanded their belligerent deletes past those to nearly every post I make. See perfectly legitimate posts in Finery and Easter Eggs (DAII), for example. --Gglazer (talk) 23:28, January 30, 2014 (UTC) :I do not see your question on the Finery talk page to be of interest for the article itself, and I can see why it would be removed. :As for the easter eggs page, I assume you are talking about an entry that has been removed by Sophia, which if you do not agree with the deletion, you are encouraged to discuss it on the talk page. Just because you think it is a legitimate post does not mean it is for other users; any edits made on the wiki are expected to be further edited or even completely removed. This isn't personal. 23:37, January 30, 2014 (UTC) ::I'd like to just note that I haven't removed it - I undid the entry, giving a reason; when Gglazer reverted my undo, I started a discussion in the article's talk page about it. Discussing a matter with the community is the normal process when it's shown there is a disagreement about something in an article. -Sophia (talk) 11:22, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Bot link cleanup Hello! I have a couple of requests for link cleanups to be done by your bot, if possible--I usually take care of the minor ones when I do page renames, but these are ones that have multiple pages that need to be edited. * Ambassador Cera to Cera * Master Henley to Henley Thank you! --Kelcat (talk) 01:46, February 2, 2014 (UTC) :No problem Kelcat! You can also just leave future requests on my bot's task page; it'll be easier for me to keep track! 19:18, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Penny Arcade comic Hey there! When the nomination is finished and the merges start to take place, could you also make the appropriate renames in the categories of the Penny Arcade comic? Pretty much all of them require a rename, so it would is more effective to just contact you directly about it 14:27, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :Of course. 23:41, February 27, 2014 (UTC) BioWare forums transfer Hey D-day! I am not sure if you noticed, but BioWare switched forums and the former ones are read-only. I have the feeling that this would be for a specific amount of time before they are fully turned offline, however all the threads, accounts and posts have normally been transferred to the new url. That's also a concern to us since we maintain hundred of BSN links which will turn into dead links if we don't switch them to the new url. 18:51, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Edit: Since I don't think we'd switch template for the new forums (BioWare also uses the same symbol), we should still rename it from to or something like that (since the "BSN" abbreviation would no longer be used). 11:58, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :Ahh, I didn't know. Since not all links use the template, we can use to look for those links and convert them. 23:41, February 27, 2014 (UTC) ::I think it should be our top-level concern right now because BSN forums will probably be offline in a few months, blanking hundreds of sources. What do you think? 00:55, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :::It shouldn't be too hard to track down sources even after they are offline, but yeah, they should be updated whenever possible. 01:25, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I'd rename it to BWF in case BW is used in the future for other reasons, though I think it might be better to use a new template to separate the two in the meantime (and to make it a bit easier to keep track of articles that have been updated). 02:38, February 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::That's fine by me. I think a co-op project would be more effective than an individual effort... what are your thoughts on this? 05:55, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::I think we can just ask in the forum threads to update the links as they see them. :] I made so it can be used. I'll try to clean up links whenever I can. 18:28, February 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Okay. 00:12, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Inappropriate Forum I don't know if this is really against policy or not, but in my opinion, discussing the details of sex of any kind isn't appropriate here on the wiki. Kelcat (talk) 16:25, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you for telling me about! The page has been protected. 16:41, March 4, 2014 (UTC) ::I put that topic for joke. I wanted to amuze everyone on forum, I though that topic will be hilarious.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 18:14, March 4, 2014 (UTC) When I make a new forum topic, can I write "Answers of haters don't interest me."? If not, then I'll remove it.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 20:54, March 4, 2014 (UTC) : I don't know if this is a reference to me or not, but finding topics and comments you make inappropriate and offensive is not the same as being a "hater". Kelcat (talk) 20:58, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :: I wrote this to make clear that I want to explanations from fans of Cullen, not from his haters. Answers like "I hate Cullen" aren't what I wanted. By the way I wasn't making any reference to you.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 21:32, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :::Nothing is stopping you from asking people to not answer if you're looking for a particular type of answers, but that won't stop people from saying anything (and their comments can't be removed either unless they're inappropriate). :::Regarding the joke topic, it's seen as a troll attempt, and that doesn't generally end well. 00:29, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::I removed this note and I have an answer for question I didn't ask. "I don't like Cullen at all" that's exacly why I put originaly that note before I removed it.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 07:11, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Alphas Merge Hello D-Day, I hope you're well. I've finished the merge for the Alphas article into the Darkspawn as per the consensus reached on the alphas page. But I need an admin to deal with the original article now the merge is complete. - :Oops, sorry for not being there to do it, but thanks for helping! 01:03, April 5, 2014 (UTC) restraining order Do you have something like "restraining order"? Because I have enough of an anon, who annoys me by his replies that make fun of me and tryings to put his words in my mouth, there are his last accounts. 112.200. as the beginnings of all those IPs are no coincidence. Additionally he accused EzzyD of racism. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.200.0.60 http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.200.47.38 http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.200.0.211 http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.200.32.5 FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 06:21, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply, since it's been a month... :| I hope another administrator has been contacted then during my absence. 01:03, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Masked Empire Hi) Do we have a spoiler tag for the book yet? It is about to come out and I'll be likely reading it and adding some info to the wiki. Asherinka (talk) 13:26, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :Replied on Asherinka's talk page. 01:03, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Back with request for help Hi D, i'm not sure you remember me but I've was around here to request you for some help with portal (Assassin's Creed Wiki). Now, I'm in need of some advise regarding navboxes. Since we have planned to move all the styling from the navbox to CSS, I've had an issue with a random border (apologies for my terms since I'm completely out of touch with coding) while an image is used along with nav sub-group. The template and the CSS. Any help in this matter would be really helpful..--[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 15:54, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :Replied on Vatsa's AC talk page. 01:03, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Inquisition template image Hey. I've made this quick one here. I also made quickly one without the background to see if it'd work better, but I'm not sure if it does. Here it is. Let me know if you want to use it. And it you prefer the sleeveless one, I will make a better version because this is a badly cropped one made with eraser tool. ;) Henio0 (talk) 20:22, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks Henio! I've used the helmet with the floating hands, hehe. You can reupload it again if you want though! 01:03, April 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I was out all day today (in London, fyi :D ), but I will make a better one this week. Henio0 (talk) 22:36, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :::No problem! Hope you had a good day in London. :] 17:25, April 9, 2014 (UTC) An update Hey. I've uploaded the new version, all nicely cleaned. I know it sometimes takes a while for images to refresh on the wiki, but it's been two days now and the image in the template in the pages that use it seems to still be the previous one. Is it the same for you, and if so, would you know how to fix it? :P Thanks. Henio0 (talk) 06:14, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Notorious editor Hi. This guy keeps adding Free Marches and Nevarra to Dragon Age: Inquisition page, despite me leaving a message for him about it, and the fact that I already undid hid edits several times. Could you perhaps ban him from writing for a short time so he has the opportunity to realise he's wrong? Thanks. Henio0 (talk) 22:35, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :I see you already have. Great minds and all that. Disregard that. Henio0 (talk) 22:38, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Age wiki logos Hey there! There are two identical wiki logos: * File:Wiki.png * File:NewLogo2.png The first is lacking a license and is in an inappropriate category and the second is not sysop protected. Regardless, I think we should keep one of them and transfer all the links to the other. What do you think? Also, I am experiencing some issues with (at times it doesn't update, etc) and there is no Refresh button anymore. Have you experienced the same issues? Cheers! 08:30, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll get on that for the logo later, among other things. I haven't gotten any issues with the RC though, but I'm using something different than the one we have in place (I import the script from here instead). You'll have to contact Tierrie. 17:25, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Some recent activity Hello D-Day. "FirstDrellSpectre" has been moving/renaming several major pages lately without any kind of discussion or consultation with the rest of the wiki. I know Viktoria Landers has already spoken to them about why this causes difficulties but they seem to be doing it again regardless. As far as I can tell the most recent changes seem to be in line with naming conventions but Drell didn't even include a citation mentioning where they got this new information from (The Masked Empire presumably). I only mention it here because Viktoria spoke to them about this problem, literally, not figuratively, literally yesterday. I'm sure it's an honest mistake though. - 01:25, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :I'm guessing you're talking about Alfstanna Eremon? He listed Codex entry: Camenae's Barbute in the article history, though I'm not sure how accurate that is. 15:14, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Keeping HoDA icon in the main portal Hey D! Considering that HoDA is still being updated and is a pretty fresh and popular Dragon Age installment, I think we should keep it a bit longer on the main portal of the wiki instead of replacing it with TME. Personally I'd replace the epilogue portal instead and send the Guides portal on the second row. What do you think? Edit: Oh and this latest icon is way better than the current one (with Celene) being used in TME spoiler template. Perhaps we should switch each other? 07:19, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :Haha, okay. I've moved things around, and will take care of the graphics. I wasn't really convinced with Celene's pretty face either to be honest. 15:14, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Abomination Hello D-Day, I wanted to speak to you regarding the Profane abomination article. The article has been tagged for deletion for months and has seen no edits outside of some very minor clean up. The consensus on the talk page seems to be leaning towards deletion, mostly for the reasons you mentioned on the discussion page, lack of information and notability etc. I know you voted as neutral but I was wondering if you could consider voting one way or the other in the hopes of reaching a more definite consensus about whether to delete it or keep it under the hope it will some day in the future be improved to an acceptable standard.- 05:34, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :I'm still very neutral regarding that, but I'll contact the people who have commented but didn't vote. 14:59, April 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you very much D-Day, it seems we've reached a consensus at last.- 05:12, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Inappropriate comments Please see this forum comment: : "Also, bisexuals have relationship problems, even if it isn't their intention. I've heard that bisexuals cause a sense of uneasiness and doubt in their partner because that partner feels inadequate sometimes. The partners knows that he or she cannot possibly compete with the opposite sex as far as what they can offer that bisexual. They can't fulfill that other desire. They can only fulfill one of those desires." Not wanting characters to be bisexual is one thing, but this is extremely offensive, biphobic, and ignorant. --Kelcat (talk) 04:32, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :Personally, that looks to me as a personal opinion. I fail to see this extreme offense that he caused. 07:27, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :: That's fine that you don't find it offensive, but that doesn't mean it isn't. Stating that bisexuals are incapable of having healthy relationships and that their sexual partners are "uneasy" about their partner's bisexuality is certainly offensive to me, and I would ask you to respect that I and others have every right to be offended by people expressing hurtful opinions that have no place on the wiki. And the argument that it's his his personal opinion is irrelevant. --Kelcat (talk) 07:45, April 15, 2014 (UTC) ::: It is no surprise that topics such as sexuality, religion or politics are banned from most forum boards. That is not because the topics themselves are taboo, but because the writers have varying opinions and people are generally more enthusiast, dogmatic and hot-tempered in such topics. Certainly that excerpt you quoted included weak statements, which someone can easily dismiss them, yet I don't think it crossed the line. At least my line. 08:36, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :::: I brought this up to an admin to let them decide whether the comment crossed the line, which is the appropriate measure to take in such a dispute. You are not an admin, and I have no idea why you think it's appropriate to speak on their behalf. -- (talk) 14:10, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::I have expressed my opinion in this and won't partake anymore, however claiming that I spoke on behalf of D-day which is of course a lie, does not speak well of yourself. 23:51, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Oh, I think it speaks quite well of me, but thank you for your concern. --Kelcat (talk) 23:56, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks Kelcat. I will leave a message on his talk page. :@Viktoria: A personal opinion with offensive message is still offensive, and should not be tolerated. 14:59, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :: Thank you for addressing this, D-day, I truly appreciate you taking my concerns seriously. --Kelcat (talk) 23:37, April 15, 2014 (UTC) BSN - BWF issue Hey D! While searching for the transferred forum threads in BWF (which we use as sources), I can verify that there is a large portion of them which does not exist in the new BioWare forums. Subsequently there is a chance that a large number of sources will turn into dead links in the years to come. As a solution, I was thinking that we could make exact copies of these sources and save and page-protect them in a special page(s) in the wiki. What do you think? 11:07, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :Are you absolutely sure? I'd wait for Google to cache all the forum posts so it might be easier to search. I don't know how effective BW's forum search is. I have read they planned to forward links, but I don't know if they really are going to do it. 14:59, April 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, the BW forums use the latest and most common forum software. I did search a lot for some threads and I didn't manage to find them anywhere. For example: ::* http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/9/index/383900/4#385109 ::* http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/9/index/575146/?lf=8 ::* http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/141/index/4743419%26lf%3D8 :: 15:55, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I looked further and you're right. I think it's because some threads didn't transfer correctly, and some have been flagged as "archived" (they appear as "empty" in the new forums). :We could probably have the namespace "BSN" or something, thread's title as the page's title, and copy everything there, with a note from a trusted editor that it has been verified. : 16:22, April 15, 2014 (UTC) ::For example a page: "BSN:Archived threads" ::In which page we will have a directory for all the pages which contain archived sources and their pages' name will based on their topic title, for example: "BSN:Archived threads/Where are the half-races?" ::Did you mean something similar? 23:51, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :::It'd be more like "BSN:Where are the half-races?". Since BSN is a namespace, we would make it that they do not count towards as actual pages on the wiki. It'll also be easier to sort in categories. 04:47, April 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::Sure, by the way have we added these decisions to the wiki guidelines? I can't seem to be able to find them :-( 15:54, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Stalking http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.200.21.208 112.200.21.208 choosed to target me and insult, his reply about stupidity isn't just an insult, but he replied on comment I had never even replied, that's a sign of obsession on me. FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 14:44, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Proposed Reformed Quote Guidelines Hi D-day. We're discussing a new set of guidelines to reform the quote section. I've included a link in case you'd like to voice an opinion. Forum:Proposing changes to quotes guidelines - 02:18, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Inquisition spoiler Hi D, I was just wondering whether you've discussed a spoiler tag for Inquisition with anybody yet? It seems like we're going to be needing one quite soon with the new information that's emerging. 23:58, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Oooo! Can we get the Inquisition symbol on it! The version with the eye blood red! Or perhaps the image we have on the front page of the hand with the rings? - 16:08, April 29, 2014 (UTC) I know this has been discussed already but I think we should look into rolling this out as soon as possible. I mean there's already stuff coming out that could be construed as spoilers. Like the stuff about the Orlesian Civil War reaching peace talks. That should definitely be covered by a spoiler tag but we don't have one for inquisition yet. We can change the image on it later if that is holding it up. Personally I think the helm image we've got on the temporary template could work or maybe the hands with the rings or the sigil of the Inquisition with the red eye/sword. It probably wouldn't hurt to put the inquisition spoiler out quite shortly is all I am trying to convey.- 07:43, May 25, 2014 (UTC) BSN template Hey! Since the BioWare Social Network has been renamed The BioWare Forum, should the template be updated with the new name? Looks like they're using the same "B" symbol, so that wouldn't need to change. (I've never updated a template before) --Kelcat (talk) 03:09, May 20, 2014 (UTC) : Actually, since it's not really the BSN anymore, perhaps it'd be better to just make a new template? --Kelcat (talk) 04:02, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :There is already a new template. See Template:BWF. You may also be interested in BioWare forums transfer. 08:53, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :: Oh, I didn't even notice that conversation, thanks for pointing it out. --Kelcat (talk) 23:19, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Unused template Hello! I've noticed that your Template:Unused hasn't been functioning correctly for a little while now. There are a quite a few files with that tag showing up in . I think it stopped working when you made some changes regarding red links/external links so I'm not sure if that's related, but if you could work your magic that would be great! 04:28, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Age: Inquisition Instant Expert Hey D-day, I’m reaching out to you and the other Dragon Age admins about an upcoming Instant Expert we were planning for the DA Wikia in conjunction with the release of Inquisition. The Instant Expert is basically a series of programs we run on a portal page related to Inquisition. Here’s a recent example for Shadow of Mordor: http://shadowofmordor.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Shadow_of_Mordor_Instant_Expert In addition to the the Instant Expert, we’re interested in doing a Collaborative Writing Project with your community. The Collaborative Writing Project would be a story generated by the community related to the Mage-Templar War, set around the time of Inquisition (9:40 Dragon). It invites participation from both DA lore fans and users who may feel less comfortable making technical edits. Here’s a recent example from our Sci-Fi Wikia: http://scifi.wikia.com/wiki/The_Signal_Collaborative_Writing_Project Please let me know if you’ve got any questions or concerns, and thanks for taking the time to discuss this! Cheers Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:58, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Permissions Hey D-day, your page has been unlocked for editing and your tag has been removed. Sorry it took so long. Cheers! -- 07:50, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Greetings! So I bought Dragon Age: Inquisition a while ago and just got to the last bits of the quest, Champions of Just, but after making it out of the nightmare or whatever, my party was suddenly gone. I can't seem to get them back, either. Any ideas? BlueMoon865 (talk) 07:56, August 19, 2016 (UTC)